kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chou Taisen Remake
is a planned remake of Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen. The movie's tagline is . Synopsis To be added Plot Development The idea was thought up prior to the release of the movie and, upon hearing how the movie wasn't great, Pikatwig decided to create his own version of it. The shorts were created as promotional material for the upcoming movie, but it was eventually decided to roll some of them together due to issues with coming up with ideas for all of the teams. As of May 25th, 2018, the story was still being worked on. The current rendition was at about 8,600 words typed and 37 pages. The then recent chapter of Kamen Rider Hero, Emblem 13, was longer at 10,536 words typed and the same amount of pages. The proof-reading procees took a notable while before the story was posted on August 2nd, 2018. Continuity and Placement *''Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger'': Set before Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe. Leads into the Kyuurangers' cameo in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai. *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'': Set after To The Max, Dead or Alive!, but before Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions!. *''Kamen Rider Hero'': Set before Hero's return to his base of operations in Emblem 11. *''Debo Sentai Kyoryuger'': While the Kyoryugers were in North America during Brave 8. *''Kamen Rider Blade'': After the end of the season, but before Kamen Sentai GoRider. *''Kamen Rider Amazons'': After the end of the first season. *''Kamen Rider Decade'': After the end of the season. *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'': After the end of the season. *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'': Set prior to Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Re;10 Years Grand Prix. Characters Goriders Kamen Sentai Gorider Teams Team Ex-Aid Team Genm Team Commander Team Sugoi |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="background-color: white; " |Kamen Rider Mach |Gou Shijima |} Team Ninja Team Brave Team Western Team Origin Team Revival Team Snipe Team Paradox |Parad |- | style="background-color:darkorange" |SasoriOrange |Stinger |- |style="background-color:#CFB53B;"|Beet Buster |Masato Jin |- | style="background-color: Red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz |Takumi Inui |- | style="background-color:hotpink"|TimePink |Yuri |} Team Dark Team Amazons Team Animal Team Beauty Team Card Other Teams NeziRed's First Team Lazer's First Team Team Bonus Team Police Team Train Allies Kamen Rider *Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo *Tiki-chan *Urataros *Kintaros *Ryuutaros *Hikari Super Sentai Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Choujin Sentai Jetman Gosei Sentai Dairanger Denji Sentai Megaranger Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV Mirai Sentai Timeranger Mahou Sentai Magiranger Engine Sentai Go-Onger Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave |Juyong Kwon |- | |Pureun Lee |- | |Dohee Yun |} Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger *Yayoi Ulshade *Energy Management Center **Takeshi Kuroki **Miho Nakamura Villains Form Changes and Collectibles Used Form Changes *MegaBlue: Mega Tector *Den-O: Sword Form, Liner Form *Zeronos: Altair Form, Vega Form *ShinkenRed: Hyper (Kyoryu Disk) *ShinkenYellow: Super (Inomaru) *GokaiYellow: Gold Mode *Red Buster: Powered Custom *Blue Buster: Powered Custom *Yellow Buster: Powered Custom *ZyuohEagle: Instincts Awaken, ZyuohWhale *ZyuohTiger: Instincts Awaken *Zyuoh TheWorld: Wolf Advent Cards *Ouja **Strike Vent, Advent (Genocider) *Femme **Strike Vent *Abyss **Strike Vent Rouze Cards *Blade **Slash, Lightning Rider Cards *Decade **Kamen Ride - Decade **Final Form Ride: Blade Blade *Hero **Kamen Ride - Hero **Final Attack Ride - Hero Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul (off-screen) *Go-On Blue - Change Soul (off-screen) *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul (off-screen) *Go-On Black - Change Soul (off-screen) *Go-On Gold - Change Soul (off-screen), Engine Soul #7 *Go-On Silver - Change Soul (off-screen), Engine Soul #8 Gaia Memories *Memory Used **Soul - Cyclone, Luna **Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger *Half Changes **CycloneJoker, CycloneMetal, LunaTrigger, LunaMetal Gosei Cards *GoseiRed: Explosion Card, Skick Sword Core Medals *Medals Used **Head - Taka, Lion, Same, Shachi **Arms - Tora, Kame, Hachi **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Penguin, Wani *Combos Used **Tatoba Combo, Ratoratah Combo, Sachiguin, Takakameba, Shatorani Ranger Keys *GokaiYellow - Gold Mode, ZyuohLion, KajikiYellow *GokaiSilver - Gold Mode (Attempted), RyuCommander, ZyuohBird Astroswitches *Switches Used **Circle - Rocket, Claw, Kyuuranger **Cross - Pen **Triangle - Drill, Super Drill **Square - Radar, Fusion *States Used **Base States, Super Drill States, Kyuuranger Fusion States Wizard Rings *Ring Used **Wizard ***Transformation - Flame, Flame Dragon, Infinity (One attempt was an Error), Hurricane ***Magic - Driver On, Defend, Special, Kick Strike ****Style Used - Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Infinity Style, Hurricane Style **White Wizard ***Transformation - Change ***Magic - Explosion, Kick Strike Zyudenshi/Dinocells *KyoryuBlack - Parasagun (Transformation), Parasagan + Parasagun (Armed On, 2X), Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Slash) *KyoryuBlue - Stegotchi (Transformation), Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish), Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Slash) *KyoryuPink - Dricera (Transformation), Dricera (Zyuden Brave Slash) *KyoryuSilver - Bragigas (Transformation), Bragigas + Bragigias (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Brave KyoryuRed - Guntyra (Transformation), Guntyra (Zyuden Brave Slash) *Brave KyoryuGreen - Parasazer (Transformation), Parasazer (Zyuden Brave Slash) *Brave KyoryuPink - Rapax (Transformation), Rapax (Zyuden Brave Slash) Lockseeds *Gaim - Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami, Dragonfruit Energy (in Sonic Arrow) **Orange Arms, Jinba Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms *Baron - Banana **Banana Arms *Ryugen - Budou, Kiwi, Melon Energy **Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms, Jinba Melon Arms *Fraise - Strawberry, Blackberry, Blueberry, Raspberry Energy **Strawberry Arms, Blackberry Arms, Blueberry Arms, Jinba Raspberry Arms *Fraise-Forte - Raspberry Energy **Raspberry Energy Arms *Duke - Lemon Energy, Lemon **Lemon Energy Arms, Lemon Arms *Marika - Peach Energy **Peach Energy Arms *Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms **Sword Bringer, Apple Reflector, Lemon Rapier, Suika Sojinto, Suika Lance, Suika Bomber, Blackberry Whip, Blue Nunchaku, Berrybow, Sonic Arrow Ressha *Tokkyu1 - Red, Blue, Yellow, Safari *Tokkyu3 - Yellow, Pink, Green, Red, Safari, Hyper Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *Car Used **Drive ***Shift Speed, Shift Formula **Dark Drive ***Shift Next Special (Next) **Mach ***Shift Deadheat ***Burning Solar (Pikari) *Type Used **Drive ***Type Speed, Type Formula **Dark Drive ***Type Next **Mach ***Deadheat Mach, Mach Pikari *Bike Used **Form Change: Shift Deadheat **Signal Koukan: Magarl ***Deadheat Mach Magarl Nin Shurikens *AkaNinger - Chouzetsu, AkaNinger (Ninja Issen), ZX (Aka ZX Kick) *AoNinger - AoNinger (Ninja Issen) *StarNinger - Furai (Wind Setting), Furai (Lightning Enhancement), Furai (Ninja Issen) Eyecons *Eyecon Used **Specter ***Specter **Necrom ***Necrom **Dark Ghost ***Dark Ghost, Napoleon *Damashii Used **Specter ***Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii **Dark Ghost ***Dark Damashii, Napoleon Damashii Rider Gashats *Gashats Used **Ex-Aid: Mighty Action X (Level 2), Gekitotsu Robots (Level 3), Shakirki Sports (Level 3), Ju Ju Burger (Level 4), Mighty Brothers XX (Level X, Level XX), Maximum Mighty X (Level 99) **Brave: Taddle Quest (Level 2), Drago Knight Hunter Z (Level 5), Taddle Fantasy (Level 50), Night of Safari (Gashacon Sword), Galaxian **Snipe: BangBang Shooting (Level 2), Bang Bang Simulations (Level 50), Tekken 7 **Lazer: Bakusou Bike + Giri Giri Chambara (Level 3), Taiko no Tatsujin **Genm: Proto Mighty Action X (Level 2), Proto Shakariki Sports (Level 0), Dangerous Zombie (Level 10, Level X) **True Brave: Proto Taddle Legacy (Level 50), Night of Safari (Kimewaza Slot Holder) **Para-DX: Perfect Puzzle (Level 50), Knock-Out Fighter (Level 50) Energy Items *Ex-Aid: Kaifuku, Kyodai-Ka *ShinkenYellow: Barrier *Amazon: Kosoku-Ka, Massuru-Ka, Bug *Brave: Yochi, Jump Kyo-Ka, Fukusei, Kosoku-Ka *ChameleonGreen: Yuuchi *Kyuuren-Oh: Lucky Kyuutamas *ShishiRed: Pegasus, Ooguma (Kyuu Axe), Shishi (Regulus Impact), Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Futago, Ex-Aid *SasoriOrange: Sasori (Kyuu Spear), Tate, Sasori (Sasori Voyager) *OokamiBlue: Ookami (Ookami Voyager) *TenbinGold: Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager) *OushiBlack: Oushi (Oushi Voyager) *HebitsukaiSilver: Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager) *ChameleonGreen: Chameleon (Kyuu Rapier), Eridanus, Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Mizugame *WashiPink: Washi (Kyuu Shot), Washi (Washi Voyager) *KajikiYellow: Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager) **Gokai-KaijikiYellow: Kaijiki (Kyuu Slasher) *RyuCommander: Ryu (Dragon Crash) *KougumaSkyblue: Kouguma (Kuma Voyager) Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : ? * : * : ? * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Shorts As a prelude to release, shorts showing off the 16 teams, explaining the rules of the game, among others, will be released. #Team Ex-Aid Short #Team Genm Short #Team Commander Short #Team Sugoi Short #Team Brave Short #Team Beauty Short #Team Animal Short #Team Ninja & Team Card Short #Team Western & Team Origin Short #Team Dark & Team Amazons Short #Team Revival & Team Snipe Short #Team Paradox Short Trivia *Despite the official announcement coming in Kamen Rider Hero's first V-Cinema, no characters from either Hero or Debo Sentai Kyoryuger are confirmed to be appearing. **It was later revealed that Hero himself and the Debo Sentai Kyoryuger version of Yayoi would both be in the movie. *This movie contained a trailer for Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Re;10 Years Grand Prix and a more elaborate trailer for Kamen Rider Hero Heroic Tales: Kamen Rider Marth. Category:Crossovers Category:Movies